


Elrond Saves The Day (2) Sequel to Elrond Saves The Day

by sailormarsbars



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elrond Saves The Day (2) Sequel to Elrond Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> “The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.” -Mark Twain

Elrond fades in from the shadows, his laughter filling the room. His laugh is guttural, like a dog choking up vomit. Skip Skap growls, knowing that Elrong is theartning. He reaches up to hisf ace, ebfore rippingit away. Oh no! He is actually Red Skull!   
BARKK ABRKABARKBAKR BARKBARk says Skip Skap in a monotone, manly bark. Its like a Cr1tikal voice, but more dog.   
Skip Skap tried to pick up a keyboard but with his dogly paws he drpped it. Oh no!  
Off into the far distance(on the ceiling) Eelrdong and Skip Skap stop what they’re doing because there is a fant chinfinf(ching ching) and muffled crying. (and bike noises(tire sounds)).   
Skip Skap points his dogly snout upwards, and there, stuck to the ceiling, is the human centipede. Oh no!   
In from the window comes Virginia. Glass shards scatter everywhere as her bpdy smashes the window into pieces. Hulk Hogan jumps down from the ceiling, scaramieng loudly bROTHERERR r r r r rr r r r5 rtrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.rn   
Lou screamings in terrors.   
Joel from Vinesauce Is laughing. But it’s at a high speed playing along to the beat of All Star by Smash Mouth.   
*ching chng*

Elrond begins dancing in fear(but he doesn’t have a FACE(Explain that, athiests!)), Skip Skap begins screaming with his (dogly) barking.   
But what about Mario?  
Mario comes running in, with his brother, green Mario, who is slightly taller than him and named Mario’s uncool brother(BROTHERRRR).\\\

Gotat add authenticity. 

Shwaggy swooces right in. 

Boy am I glad hes in there and we’re out here and hes the sheriff and we’re freezing out here and we’re in there and I just remembered where out here all I wanna know is where’s the caveman 

Sonic runs in, his rams full of potsatos kinsesh. He is startled extre3mely . Hulk Hogan rips off his shirt and his moustache in anger. 

Sjio Skap is treamign. 

*ching ching*

 

 

*chg*

The human centipede slwol y falls from the cuieling, and Joel’s laughter at a high pitch playing along to the beat of Smash Mouth begins to fade into Call me maybe by Carly Cosgrove. Elrong is scareamign. Screming. Screamign . Scrmaeign. Screamign. Scremaign. Screaming. SCMREIANG. BOTEHR

*ching ching, BROTHER*  
Hulk Hogan glues his mustache back on, only to rip it off in anger and frustration, BROTHWER. HULK MANIA.   
Elrond(red skull) then picks up HUlk Hogan’s shirt(that is ripped) and begins to put it on. Hulk Body Slams Him(t), Elerond is dead. 

Elerong was only nine years old. 

Haul picsk up Elongs dead bdoys and cradles him, softly singing She’ll Be Coming Roud the Mountan(but he doesn’t know the words so he just even softlier hums it(but its really out of toon and Shwaggy is screaming(*chigning*)(Skip skap barigin)))0)

 

Skip Skap begins to pack his bags with his dogly paws. “BARK BAORRK BAORK BORGF BOAKR,” says Skip Skap, before he puts on his coat, grabs his bags, and takes his car keys. Skip Skap opens the door wirh hhis dogly paws and goes to his car. The faint sound of Skip Skap driving awayt is heard, Skip Skap is gone. Elrond Is dewd. Brother. +

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> “The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.” -Mark Twain


End file.
